The Name Game
by pinkos98
Summary: The Rock girls get a new teammate, but Lauren Tanner isn't happy. Lauren's not mad just about a new teammate, she's mad about her name, will Lauren Tanner have to share the limelight?
1. Chapter 1

I slowly walked through the doors of Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center, carefully eyeing every detail of the gym. This was unreal; I was training at one of the best gyms in the country. I searched the room carefully for anyone that looked like a coach, but before I could find anyone, a blonde haired girl came up to me;

"Hey, you look confused; can I help you with something?" I knew she was one of the elite gymnasts because I had seen her on TV.

"I'm a new gymnast," I explained, "I'm looking for one of the coaches" I turned a bit red because I get nervous around people I don't know. She turned quickly and looked around, then looked at me;

"I don't see anyone on the floor, but they're probably upstairs, come on." She motioned for me to follow her, so I did, being extra careful not to do anything embarrassing. We walked up the stairs and there were many people in an office. "We might have to wait out here for a couple minutes, they're having a parent meeting." The blonde said rolling her eyes. "I'm Payson by the way." She said trying to be friendly.

"I'm Lauren," I told her, as soon as I said that she had a fearful look on her face. Oh gosh what did I do now? I thought to myself. Payson and I made small talk until the door opened and ten or twelve people came out of the room. I got a few glances, but no one said anything to me, I was kind of glad no one did. Payson told me to follow her again and we walked into the office.

"Sasha, this is Lauren." She said quickly, and then walked back down the stairs and to work on floor.

"Hello Lauren, I'm Sasha Belov, I'll be your coach." The man said. I handed him my forms and he brought me to the floor. He showed me where to put my bag, and then motioned for me to go back to the floor. He went over to the group of girls I had seen practicing when I came in. "Girls, this is Lauren; she'll be training with you." He explained to the girls.

"What?" A pretty blonde girl gasped. Sasha ignored her then turned to me,

"Lauren, this is Payson, Kaylie, and" he paused, "Lauren. You will be teammates." The blonde girl looked enraged, then, as soon as Sasha left, pushed me into the beam. It hurt pretty badly, but I was alright.

"Listen!" Lauren barked, "I'm the only Lauren that the press needs to worry about, got it?" Before I could say anything, she gave me this disgusted look, and then walked away furiously.

I turned to Kaylie and Payson because they were on water break and were just coming back. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked them.

"No, Lauren's just a little…." Kaylie started,

"Self-centered." Payson finished Kaylie's sentence." Don't let her bother you; she likes the limelight, that's all."


	2. Ch 2 Trouble Around the Chalk Bucket

**The 3 of us just continued working after Lauren stormed off. After a short water break we were getting our grips on and were about to start on bars. Lauren came to join us on bars and completely grabbed the spray bottle right out of my hand. I just let it happen because I didn't want to make her any angrier. I was just about finished chalking up when Lauren picked her hands up and clapped as hard as she could, causing me to choke on the flying chalk dust. Payson came over and desperately tried to clear the air from chalk and Kaylie came over with a water bottle. "Well at least someone isn't completely trying to ruin me." I thought. I thanked Kaylie and Payson and we started working on bars.**

** Lauren, who was quite happy with herself, was working on her double layout dismount. Unfortunately Kaylie and Payson were sharing one set of bars, which meant I had to share with Lauren. I carefully walked over and thought of what I was going to say.**

** "What do **_**you**_** want?!" Lauren asked eyeing me angrily.**

** "I need to work on bars, a-and Kaylie and Payson are already using the other set." I explained fearfully.**

** "Oh well why didn't you just say so, just go work on that bar over there shorty." Lauren said, and then pointed to the mini high bar. I knew I was short, but that was definitely an insult. I looked right into her eyes, and then asserted, "Look, you don't have to like me, you don't have to be my friend, you don't even have to talk to me, but you better not interfere with **_**my**_** gymnastics." I guess I said it a little louder than I thought, because everyone; and I mean **_**everyone in the gym was staring.**_

**Lauren must've noticed too because in an instant she turned around and yelled, "What are you all staring at? Shouldn't you be training?" she was really angry. After everyone got back to what they were doing, she turned around and glared at me. "Well, show me what you got, if you're good I'll forget everything, but if you so much as don't hit a handstand, or step on the dismount, you're dead to me." I could see the fire in her eyes. I knew I had to nail this routine and make it the best I could, but I had never run through it perfectly-**_**ever.**_


End file.
